I Walked Away
by A Fine Frenzy
Summary: I did the one thing I thought I would never do...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small one-shot I wrote to let out a few emotions, life is getting a bit tough but I know there's always going to be someone there to catch me ****. I promise to update my other stories soon…**

I stared at him in horror. Had I been deluding myself into believing what he had said, so many times? I knew the sadness was beginning to seep into my eyes, i couldn't help myself though.

The words he had said had cut into me so deep. He knew me so well, he knew exactly what to say. Those five words had broken me so bad… I just wanted the pain to end.

I wished I had chosen to begin the pain earlier, back in the forest many months ago, I wished I had made the decision to ignore as he had ignored those few weeks after the accident. It was pointless, though, to wish for things that had long past, things that I wished I had done differently.

Two days ago I destroyed my happiness as thoroughly as Romeo had destroyed his ever-lasting love. The difference was that in this very moment I was not only losing the centre-point of my life, the light in my life that had illuminated everything, but I was also losing a whole life, a whole family.

In Edward's decision I had lost the little sister I never had, the big brother I wished I had, a caring father and a loving mother. He had ripped it away so carelessly. In his hands he held my frail, frail heart, and now he was going to disappear into the forest with it still held in his hands.

I had no idea what to say, should I plead for his decision to be changed. Looking into his eyes though, those golden orbs that had me mesmerised from day one, I knew the decision would not change. His eyes went on and on, they were bottomless pits of beauty, he epitomised everything I was not.

It pained me to think that I would never again see him, never talk to him again, I would never ever have the chance to _experience _him again. The exact moment I realised this was the same moment my world came crashing down on me.

My memories of him went flying through my mind, his smile, though, was the one constant. On the face he wore now, a cold stony face, there was no trace of that heart stopping crooked smile, his eyes were no longer a liquid, changing with his moods, a stormy sea full of rage one minute and a calming ocean full of only serenity the next. No, today they were different, in fact had I been paying attention I would have realised that the emotionless orbs they had become wasn't an overnight process.

My mind had flicked through thoughts so fast I hadn't been paying attention to what the Greek God in front of me was doing. Edward had inched closer to me, I looked at his face. I looked at his face, for a moment I thought some life had flickered into his eyes. The hope that I held flared up in response, but I must have been imagining things because his face held nothing.

I knew in that moment, that no matter what this day had always been coming, me and Edward were never meant be. He in all his glory could not belong to me. His beauty compared to mine was an almost painful comparison. I looked straight into his eyes and spoke.

"I will always love you, no matter what. My heart remains with you always."

My voice came out much stronger than I thought it could. His face looked like it was chiselled from stone; I knew I would get no reaction from the statue in front of me. So I did something that I thought I would never have the strength to do.

I walked away…

**Depressing much? I don't have the writing ability to make this come out how I wished it would have but it definitely helped me. This chapter is completely un-edited, as in I wrote it without a plot or anything and without any idea of what I was writing, I haven't read through it either so I don't know whether it makes sense or not. It's like a completely raw one-shot, and I'm a bit worried because I'm… leaving myself completely vulnerable. That however doesn't mean that I don't expect a constructive flame ****. I hope you liked it. I don't own Twilight.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am putting myself on a kinda hiatus thing. I will update, just not on my stories. Expect little depressing one-shots… I guess I was right; commitment is totally not my thing.

I am very sorry for this; I didn't think it'd happen. In life it's important to choose the battles that are important. The battles that you _know _you can see out. This _isn't_ one of those battles. My parents aren't a battle that I can ever win. I am sorry.

Can I just add (I'm writing this after finishing this little note) that this sounds like some old, weird lady from the 19th century is writing this? It sounds really off as well…

All my life I've been writing without purpose, and I've been perfectly happy, when I started writing for FF I wrote with purpose yet I still enjoyed as much as I did before. So is their much point to writing on Fan Fiction?

Plus, when exams come around there are problems. When the teachers start handing out the assignments there are problems. Not to mention the homework. Don't get me started off on the homework.

I know I'm just making excuses, but isn't better for there to be a reason rather than their just being a small note saying that I can't continue?

I promise to update a bit, I cannot stay away from my writing as it is with any artist and their art. Plus, every teenager lives to go against their parent's wishes, don't they? There will be tiny little one-shots and maybe the ending to The Awkward Life… Unfortunately I highly doubt the ending will be in any way funny. I'm sure many of you know that by now.

I'm happy for you to copy my plots (in your own words of course) just please don't copy my feelings… that is my only desire. In fact, if you wish to (for some reason) 'adopt' any of my stories then just shoot off a quick e-mail and be happy to help… you do whatever you have to do for something like that.

I am unbelievably sorry.

A Fine Frenzy.


End file.
